200
by Fanfictionwriter339
Summary: Just a story about how I hope 200 will play out. Told from Hotch's POV. Mainly JJ/Hotch centric, but it will feature the rest of the team.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction so I hope you guys like it. **

**This is just how I hope the 200 episode plays out from a JJ/Hotch perspective. This first chapter is just a set up for the rest of the story.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Criminal Minds **

* * *

><p>Hotch was focused on filling out the paperwork from the latest case when his thoughts were interrupted by his ringing cellphone. He was puzzled to see that it was JJ's home phone number.<p>

"Hotchner," he answered.  
>"Agent Hotchner, this is Will. Is JJ still at work?"<br>Hotch furrowed his brows, wondering why JJ's husband would be calling him. "I'm not at the office right now Will, it's eleven o'clock at night. But I did see her leave the building. Is everything okay?" He asked. The only reason Will would call would be if something was wrong.  
>Will sighed on the other end of the phone," I don't know. JJ called me when you guys got back and said that she would be home in about an hour. I've called her cellphone and work line but she hasn't been answering either of them."<br>Hotch's concern was growing. "And you decided to wait until now to call for help?" he asked.  
>"Well I figured that she was just hung up in the office."<br>"Alright Will, I'll call the rest of the team and we will meet up at the BAU as soon as you can. I'm going to call Jessica if you need someone to look after Henry."  
>"Okay thank you Hotch, I'll bring him by in twenty minutes."<br>Hotch hung up the phone and then immediately dialed Jessica. He explained to her the situation and she said she would be there in ten minutes.  
>Next he called Garcia. He needed her to trace JJ's phone, but he was afraid of her reaction to the news that her friend was missing. He needed to handle this very carefully and maybe ask that she have Kevin help her. Garcia answered the phone after the first ring.<br>"Hey boss man. I thought we were on stand down for the next twenty four hours. I mean I'm not complaining, well I kinda am but that's..."  
>"Garcia," Hotch cut her off.<br>"Oh sorry sir. I will be in the office ASAP. And you can just send me over the case files and I will get a presentation together and..."  
>"Garcia," Hotch cut her off again. "There are no case files."<br>"Sir?" She questioned.  
>"I need you to trace JJ's cellphone. I will explain more when the rest of the team is there. Don't worry about anything except tracing the phone. I will call the others."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the next chapter. I hope you guys like it!**

**I don't own Criminal Minds.**

* * *

><p>Hotch's hands were gripped in the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles were starting to turn white. He could not imagine losing JJ. She was his rock, and even though he tried his best not to let himself get close to anyone JJ was the exception. He didn't want to think about never seeing her amazing smile and sparkling blue eyes again.<br>His thoughts were interrupted by his ringing cell phone. "Hotchner," he answered.

"Sir, I've located JJ's phone and it says that it's right here at Quantico," he heard Garcia say from the other end of the line.

"I need you to send me the exact GPS coordinates," he ordered.

"Already done," Garcia paused for a moment and then hung up.

Hotch plugged the coordinates into the GPS on his phone as he pulled into the parking lot. He got out and began following the arrow on foot until he reached the fountain. He reached down and saw JJ's phone. The screen was broken, so he assumed that she dropped while she was taken. He hit the home button and saw about seven missed calls from both him and Will. When he went to open her phone he was dismayed to see that it was password protected. Garcia would be able to hack into easily.

* * *

><p>When Hotch entered the bullpen he saw the whole team and Will waiting for him. "Did you find her?" Garcia asked, but Hotch could tell she already knew the answer to that question.<p>

Hotch shook his head no and turned to face Will. "Do you know the pass code to JJ's phone?" He asked

"No I'm sorry I don't," the detective drawled.

"Garcia I'm going to need you to get into JJ's phone records then. It looks like she was making a call before she was grabbed. And have Kevin pull up the security tapes from last night, we need to trace her steps right up until the moment she went missing," Hotch ordered. Garcia nodded that she understood and then rushed off the find Kevin. "Does anyone remember anything off about JJ yesterday that you think could relate to this?" He asked his team.

Reid spoke up. "When I asked her to hang out last night she said that she was really tired so she couldn't, but she kept saying how tired she was," Reid shifted self-concisely "that's probably not much help but that's all I could think of."

Hotch gave a forced smile to the younger agent. "It's okay Reid."

"Why don't we ask Cruz?" Morgan questioned. "Those two seem to be pretty buddy buddy."

"What?" Will asked, he looked around like he was missing out on something.

Hotch had to fight to hold in his distain for the new section chief. He respected Cruz as an agent but there was something about the way he got along with JJ that Hotch didn't quite like, and based on Morgan's behavior. He guess that the was not the only one. "I will inform Cruz of JJ's disappearance as he is her superior, but it is his decision if he would like to assist with the investigation."

Hotch was conflicted as to if he wanted Cruz's help in finding JJ. On one hand he wanted all of the help he could get in finding her, and Cruz would probably be helpful. On the other hand he was a little jealous of the man's relationship with JJ. It used to be him that she would always find excuses to talk to during the day, and while they were still friends their relationship was not as close as it used to be. That and the fact that everyone assumed the two were having an affair made Hotch dislike his new boss.

"Who is Cruz?" Will asked.

"He's our new section chief and he and JJ are friends," Reid explained.

Will nodded but Hotch could tell that he still didn't fully understand.

"What would someone's motive be in taking JJ?" Blake pondered aloud.

"You mean other than the fact that she's a federal agent?" Rosie quipped.

Hotch wondered that too. Sure the BAU has plenty of enemies that are serving time in jail, but the thing is that they are serving time in jail. If one of their past unsubs was released Hotch would have been notified about it. Something about this felt personal towards JJ. He was about to share his thoughts with the team when Just then Garcia rushed into the room. "You guys Kevin pulled up the surveillance videos of last night and there's something you might wanna see."


End file.
